Obliviate
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Si tu lis ces quelques mots, c'est que j'ai eu le courage... ou la lâcheté de t'oublier! Oublier... comment pouvait on l'oublier... Comment avait il osé? OS HPDM Yaoi


_Bonjour tous !_

_Voilà un petit os qui traînait non-fini depuis un petit moment dans mon ordi. Apres moult difficultés j'ai enfin réussi à le finir …. YEAHHH ( vi moi aussi je suis atteinte du syndrome flemmardise :D )_

_Bref ce ne sont que quelques mots sans prétentions, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont._

_Je dédie cet OS à ma **Maddy**, ma chtite sœur que je vois beaucoup moins depuis quelques temps… je sais que tu connais ce texte vu que tu l'as beta lecté mais bon :D CADOOOOOOO!_

_Je fais aussi un énorme poutou à **Artoung** qui a accepté que j'utilise une phrase qui lui ai propre dans cette mini fiction. Merciiiii que Jean Mario soit avectoi!_

_Un 'ros merci à **Baddy** qui m'a corrigé la première partie de la fics et qui est la maître rienfoutiste hors catégorie huhuhu. Nous vaincrons le POUAL!_

_Je tiens aussi a déranger **Zoo**, qui a un pseudo qui pousse au péché! Go derangeationnement de zoonounette :D_

_Et enfin, the last but not the least, un calinage à **Vifounette**… Merci pour tes commentaires ma puce :) ._

_Bref je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve à la fin :D_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Je... n'en peux plus..._

_Obliviate!_

_oOoOoOo_

**"Si tu lis ces quelques mots, c'est que j'ai eu le courage... ou la lâcheté de t'oublier..."**

La journée commença de façon habituelle, banale diraient certains. La grande salle se remplissait d'un flot continu d'élèves, trop préoccupés par l'odeur de croissants chauds et de chocolats au lait pour parler d'autre chose, les tables des maisons fourmillaient de mains baladeuses et de rires sonores, ainsi que de quelques discussions endiablées et les professeurs couvaient cette nuée mouvementée d'un regard plus ou moins bienveillant. Bref tout était normal.

Nul ne leva donc la tête quand Harry Potter, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor rentra dans la salle, accompagné de ses deux amis qui se disputaient pour une sombre histoire de pancake en marque-page.

De ce fait, personne ne remarqua son léger sourire, ni même cet air serein qui semblait l'avoir abandonné depuis déjà trop de temps.

Il en fut de même pour l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy, petit prince des Serpentards qui alla rapidement s'asseoir entre ses acolytes qui triaient déjà son courrier en l'attendant.

Nul ne vit donc Crabbe donner à Draco une lettre blanche, vierge de toute écriture et qui avait attiré son attention.

Nul ne sourcilla quand, Draco ouvrant la lettre, sursauta et fixa avec incompréhension le jeune Gryffondor qu'il considérait comme son éternel rival...

Personne, donc, ne pu relever que ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, et ne daigna même pas lui lancer un seul regard...

C'est pour cela que Draco Malfoy se leva, sans attirer la moindre attention sur lui... excessivement troublé serrant dans son poing une lettre d'un blanc immaculé...

oOoOo

**"J'aurais pu essayer une autre méthode, ou encore mieux vivre avec mon lourd secret... mais je ne suis pas si fort... face à toi je ne l'ai jamais été."**

Le cours de potion se déroula sans incident. Harry réussit avec succès sa potion et même Snape n'eut rien à redire. Les Gryffondors n'eurent pas de points enlevés. Et les Serpentards étaient trop occupés à se demander où était passé leur chef, pour se préoccuper de cette flagrante injustice.

"Je t'assure qu'on en fera qu'une bouchée de ces Serpentards" murmura Ron alors que Snape était parti chercher quelques ingrédients dans la pièce voisine.

"Je n'en doute pas Ron, mais l'attrapeur est tout de même efficace et..."

"MALFOY? Un nul oui! Et il ne vaut pas la peine que nous en parlions!"

"Soit... de toute façon je connais ta haine envers lui."

"Notre haine tu veux dire!"

Harry se tut un instant, avant de hocher lentement de la tête...

"Si tu le dis..."

oOo

"Tu dis qu'Harry agit bizarrement?"

"Il semble... heureux..."

"Et bien?"

"L'as tu vu heureux, ces quelques mois Hermione?"

"Je... tu sais très bien qu'il a plus de soucis que nous tous réunis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'alarmant à ce qu'Harry soit heureux!"

"... Je ne sais pas... mais fais attention à son comportement... il y a quelque chose..."

oOoOo

**"Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'écris ces mots, pourquoi je me dévoile après avoir détruit une partie de moi... Je ne le sais pas moi-même... j'ai juste pensé que tu devais savoir."**

Le couloir donnant vers l'extérieur était bondé, les cours de soins aux créatures magiques allaient commencer et toutes les maisons étaient conviées.

Harry et Ron discutaient tactique de Quidditch, quand Harry sentit son col agrippé avec force et son dos rencontrer le mur abrupt du château.

"IL FAUT QUE NOUS PARLIONS POTTER!"

Draco, le regard assassin, toisait son adversaire de toute sa hauteur, ne remarquant qu'à peine les insultes lancées par un rouquin surexcité à ses cotés.

Un signe de tête à ses gardes rapprochés, et il put traîner sa proie dans une salle déserte, sans se soucier des importuns.

"On a trouvé de meilleures façons de commencer un tête-à-tête", grogna Harry remettant en place son col malmené. Il s'apprêtait à sourire à son interlocuteur improvisé quand celui ci lui présenta avec violence un bout de papier devant ses yeux.

"Tu reconnais l'écriture Potty?"

Parcourant du regard la lettre présentée, Harry hocha de la tête avant de soulever un sourcil interrogateur.

"C'est la mienne, et alors?"

Se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, Draco se massa les tempes avant de lui donner pour de bon la lettre.

"Lis..."

**"Pas la peine de t'en prendre à celui que je serai devenu. Cet Harry ne sera pas moi. Le Harry que je suis n'existe que parce que tu fais partie de sa vie. Lui ne sait même pas qui tu es."**

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se mit à lire à haute voix, prononçant des mots qui furent un jour les siens.

"Potter, arrête ça!"

"Quoi?"

"Je ne veux pas t'entendre lire ce... cette lettre, et d'ailleurs rend là moi!"

Ne le laissant pas finir sa lecture Draco arracha la lettre des mains du Gryffondor avant de la fourrer dans sa poche.

"J'ai écrit ces mots?"

"Il semblerait..."

"A toi?"

"J'ai cru voir mon nom cité de nombreuse fois en effet..."

"C'est une mauvaise blague..."

Prenant une grande inspiration Draco se plaça en face de son interlocuteur, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Qui suis-je Potter?"

"Pardon?"

"QUI suis-je!"

"Malfoy, tu es l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Serpentards. Nous ne nous connaissons pas pl..."

"FAUX! Le Potter que je connais aurait plutôt dit "tu es cette sale fouine de Malfoy, toujours là pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, fils de Mangemort et certainement déjà Mangemort " et encore plein d'autres gentillesses dans ce style!"

"Tu es fils de Mangemort?"

Se retenant de frapper l'être décérébré qui était en face de lui, Draco passa rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux... il était en train de devenir fou...

"... Ok... quand nous sommes nous rencontrés?"

"Je suppose ici même, je t'avoue que notre rencontre ne m'a pas marqué."

"Avec qui as tu fais ton premier duel?"

"Un élève de ma maison je suppose, nous avons eu des cours, il y a quat..."

"FAUX! J'ai été ton premier duel, J'ai été le premier sorcier que tu aies rencontré chez Madame Guipure, Je suis Ton rival... et pas un simple attrapeur de l'équipe adverse!"

Draco bouillonnait de rage. Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui était mou, apathique et profondément désolant. Et surtout... ce jeune homme l'avait oublié.

**"Sais-tu à quel point il est difficile de rêver une vie plutôt que de la vivre. Rêver d'être né comme les autres, de n'avoir aucun monstre à combattre, de n'avoir jamais vécu le malheur, de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour interdit..."**

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Malfoy décida que pour aujourd'hui les cours pourraient attendre, son esprit était un peu trop embrouillé pour l'instant. Le Potter avec qui il venait de discuter lui donnait envie de vomir...

_"Pourquoi aurais-je voulu t'oublier?"_

_"Là n'est pas le sujet Potter!"_

_"Ben, quand même, ça semble important pour la personne qui a écrit cette lettre."_

_"TU as écrit ce torchon!"_

_"Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi!"_

_"..."_

_"On devrait aller en cours tu ne crois pas?"_

_"Ca n'a pas l'air de te traumatiser plus que ça le fait d'avoir perdu une partie de ta mémoire?"_

_"Je ne peux pas m'inquiéter pour quelque chose que j'ai oublié n'est-ce pas? Et puis je vis très bien sans tes souvenirs en fin de compte..."_

_"Affligeant..."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Adieu Potter!"_

Et il était parti, laissant cet erzarts de Potter dans la pièce ou il l'avait traîné. Oublié... comment pouvait-on l'oublier... Comment avait-il osé?

**"Tellement d'années que nous nous connaissons, tellement de jours passés à nous combattre, a nous défier, à nous observer. Quand je regarde derrière moi, il semble que tu as toujours été là, garde fou d'une popularité qui m'engloutissait, ennemi fidèle, base de mon existence en quelques sorte."**

Une journée passa avant qu'Harry ne se décide à parler à ses amis.

"Tu as quoi?" Hermione venait de lâcher la plume maculée d'encre sur son parchemin déjà à moitié rempli.

"Je crois que j'ai perdu la mémoire, enfin que j'ai oublié Malfoy."

"Tu vois Hermione je te disais qu'il était louche!" Ron les poings de chaque coté du corps souriait victorieusement.

"Tu dis que tu as lu cette lettre, et que c'était toi qui l'avait écrite?"

"Mon écriture, mon style, mes fautes, tout y était mais ce que je disais était invraisemblable, de plus il ne m'a pas laissé la lire en entier... Mais ce Malfoy semblait perturbé..."

"Tu m'étonnes, ça doit lui faire bizarre d'être oublié par son pire ennemi... pauvre biquet!"

"RON! Tu ne nous aide pas là!"

"Mais il n'y rien à aider Hermione, je me sens bien. Je me suis juste dit que je devais vous le dire." Un sourire doux aux lèvres, Harry replongea dans son devoir de potion.

"Harry voyons, tu as perdu une partie de toi... tu ne peux pas être bien. De plus tu as ... changé."

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire 'Mione, je vais très bien!"

"Tu n'as plus cette lueur de défi dans les yeux mon pote, ça me défrise de te le dire, mais tu étais plus drôle avant."

"Dans cette lettre j'explique que j'étais anéanti par ma vie et mes sentiments, je suis désolé mais à ce qu'il semble j'étais tout, sauf drôle..."

"Tes sentiments?"

"Oui... euh c'est un détail que je vous ai pas raconté... mais du peu que j'ai lu, il m'a semblé que cet Harry était... enfin..."

"OH MON DIEU! Je le savais!"

"Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu savais? Il était quoi? Hermione ferme cette mâchoire!"

"Je... je vais voir à la bibliothèque si on peut retirer le sort d'oubli. Pendant ce temps Ron, fais en sorte de lui raconter les frasques de Malfoy ... _sans exagérer ... _ et Harry, tu _dois_ retrouver ta mémoire!"

"Mais 'Mione..."

Emportant avec elle ce qu'elle pu de parchemins vierges Hermione fonça le regard décidé vers sa seconde maison, la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

**"Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander à quoi ressemblera ma vie sans toi, je la vis chaque jour avec ce que ça entraîne de souffrance et de douleur. Mais si je t'oublie, si j'efface tes souvenirs de ma mémoire... peut-être, peut-être pourrais-je la continuer, cette vie sans intérêt."**

Harry Potter, Potty, le Balafré, ce petit con de Gryffondor, venait de lui balancer à la figure le plus bel affront de sa vie. Pire que de ne pas lui avoir serré la main en première année, pire que toutes ces insultes au cours des ans. Il avait abandonné, il avait fui devant leur duel qui avait un goût d'éternité, le laissant seul face à une victoire amère et sans intérêt.

Allongé sur son lit, l'avant-bras posé sur ses yeux, Draco se retenait de tout casser dans sa chambre.

Combien de fois lui avait-il lancé un "oublie moi Potty", "lâche moi sale gryffy", ou l'habituel "je danserai sur ta tombe". Mais maintenant que Potty était mort, il n'avait pas du tout envie de danser... loin de là...

Oh bien sur, il n'était pas vraiment mort, mais soyons réalistes, il n'existait plus. Il ne le regardait plus, il ne soutenait plus son regard pendant de longues minutes, créant un monde rien que pour eux où leur haine pouvait s'exprimer librement. Il ne volait plus dans le ciel simplement pour le battre. Non, le mot "Malfoy" avait disparu de l'équation de sa vie...

Et en tant que variable négligeable, Draco était en train de perdre tout sens commun.

Et puis cette raison vaseuse, cette chose qu'il essayait d'occulter sans le pouvoir, ce sentiment qu'on lui jetait à la figure sans même lui donner la possibilité de l'accepter ou de le renier.

Potter, jamais à faire comme les autre celui là!

Lui dire de telles choses quand tout était fini, le laisser seul après lui avoir promis une chose qu'il n'osait même pas espérer... cet idiot...

Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois d'oublier Potter, mais il ne pouvait supporter qu'on l'oublie... lui!

**"Tu dois te demander comment tout cela a commencé, comment j'ai pu te trahir de façon aussi éhontée. Car sois en sûr, ceci est une trahison. Nous étions ennemis, fidèles, possessifs et exclusifs, et j'ai osé transformer mes sentiments en autre chose... quelque chose de plus fort, de plus blessant aussi... **

**Oserais-je te le dire avant la fin de cette lettre? "**

Le week-end arriva enfin, accompagné de ses sorties à pré au lard, mais surtout du fameux match Gryffondor/Serpentard, tant attendu.

Les deux équipes s'étaient entraînées toute l'année pour arriver à ce match de finale, et nul n'avait envie de laisser passer un seul but.

Dans les vestiaires rouge et or, Ron ne tenait plus en place, donnant des ordres, ré expliquant pour la énième fois la tactique ultime, massant violemment les épaules d'Harry pour ce dernier daigne enfin se réveiller!

"HARRY! C'est la finale! Tu devrais au moins être excité!"

"Tu l'es assez pour nous deux Ron..."

"Mais Harry, on va écraser ces idiots de Serpentards... tu devrais..."

"OUI! Je sais Ron, je devrais, et bien, nous les écraserons et nous brandirons la coupe des quatre maisons, c'est bon?"

"Heu... ok mon pote... Tu vas le massacrer!"

"Le? ... ha… Oui oui"

**"Te rappelles-tu notre premier affrontement? La première fois où nous avons combattu l'un contre l'autre? Tu avais volé le rappelle-tout de Neville et je t'avais poursuivi. Premier vol, premier combat, premier sentiment de parfaite liberté... Comme la haine était grisante à cette époque, comme il était simple de plonger dans ton regard d'orage et de ne pas m'y perdre... J'aime jouer au Quidditch pour cela, pour retrouver cette liberté à te pourchasser, à te défier..."**

La foule acclame les joueurs qui rentrent sur le terrain. Les Capitaines se serrent la main, et les équipiers se saluent poliment. Le coup de sifflet retentit et tous prennent leur position.

Les attrapeurs sont haut dans le ciel, seul face à leur tache...

Harry fixe le ciel avec concentration, Draco ne peut s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs, là où une cape rouge et or flotte au gré du vent, là où des yeux verts ne le croisent plus.

Le combat plus bas est féroce et palpitant, aucune faveur, aucune finesse non plus. La force et le courage avant tout, la fourberie et la tactique si possible.

Nul ne regarde vraiment les attrapeurs, après tout ils n'ont d'intérêt que durant leur combat. Ils n'existent que dans leur confrontation... que quand le vif d'or apparaît et que leur duel commence.

Sans même y penser, Draco s'approche du balai d'Harry, sans même le vouloir il se retrouve en face de lui.

"Tu désires, Malfoy?"

"Regarde-moi!"

"Nouvelle technique d'intimidation? Ou elle est habituelle et je l'ai oublié?"

Ne pas faire attention à ce coup aigu en plein coeur, juste continuer...

"REGARDE MOI POTTER!"

"Là, là, je te regarde, mais je te préviens si le vif d'or apparaît, mon attention va très vite être dévié."

Des yeux gris contre des yeux verts, fureur et rancoeur contre incertitude et incompréhension... Ils n'existent que quand ils se combattent... et là le combat est déjà fini...

Draco ferme les yeux et s'éloigne d'un mouvement du torse... Il n'a plus envie de jouer...

Étrangement, Harry non plus...

**"As-tu déjà imaginé une vie sans moi? Une vie où tu n'aurais pas un petit binoclard à insulter, à combattre, à défier? Une vie ou les Gryffondors n'auraient pas une place si importante dans ton tableau de chasse? Peut-être que je me donne une trop grande importance dans ta vie, peut être que tu seras soulagé de ne plus m'avoir dans tes pattes... Et si ce n'était pas le cas, te manquerais-je Draco? Dis-moi, est ce que je te manque? "**

Un cri dans la foule, un éclat lumineux dans le ciel, deux balais qui s'élancent à une vitesse fulgurante. Le vif d'or est apparu, et il est maintenant pourchassé par deux hommes qui agissent plus par réflexe que par désir.

Une course-poursuite, des évitements, des chicanes, des feintes de plus en plus dangereuse, et cette lueur qui tente de réapparaître dans deux regards éteints.

"Et oui messieurs dames, les deux attrapeurs sont au coude à coude, regardez les c'est magnifique, un ballet! Un superbe et dangereux ballet! Harry a pris un peu d'avance, mais voila que Draco le rattrape, j'espère que pour une fois le Serpentard fera preuve d'esprit sportif!"

"Mr Finnigan..."

"... Bref, magnifique évitement d'un cognard par le Gryffondor, mais le vif d'or n'est toujours pas à portée. Quel combat magnifique! "

Un bras tendu, des muscles bandés à l'extrême, Harry et Draco sont maintenant côte à côte, épaule contre épaule, se poussant, essayant de grappiller ces quelques centimètres qui les séparent de la victoire...

"Tu n'y arrivera pas Potty."

"Arrête de parler et joue."

"Tu ne sais pas jouer, sans envie de combattre."

"Tu te donne trop d'importance Malfoy."

"Qui te dis que je parlais de moi."

Une seconde de flottement et Draco empoigne le vif d'or suivi d'Harry qui ne parvient qu'à effleurer la main de son adversaire.

"Je l'ai." Sourire victorieux.

"Bien joué."

"..."

La foule est en délire et le commentateur est au bord des larmes. Les Gryffondors mangent leurs écharpes en criant à la faute d'arbitrage alors que les Serpentards remercient Salazar pour ce grand bonheur.

Mais Draco ne sourit plus...

**"En fait je ne sais plus trop quand ma haine s'est transformée. Après tout, ces deux sentiments sont proches si on est passionné. Et crois moi Draco, je le suis... Il y a juste eu un matin, où je me suis surpris à chercher ta présence, à désirer ton regard, à vouloir entendre le son de ta voix. **

**Il y a eut juste un soir ou ma dernière pensée fut pour toi.**

**Il y a eut juste un jour où j'ai compris que si je tremblais sous tes mains, ce n'était pas de dégoût... **

**Il y a eu juste une vie ou Harry aima Draco..."**

Le vif d'or brandit devant la foule, l'équipe serrée dans ses bras, les félicitations reçues, Draco fonça vers le banc des Gryffondors.

Il devait mettre les choses au point... il devait...

"Tu as dit quoi là haut Potter?"

"Lâche le Malfoy, quand on triche pour gagner on ne devrait même pas oser se montrer en public!"

"Weasel, la ferme ce n'est pas à toi que je parle!"

"Ron, laisse... je vais lui parler... que veux tu savoir, Malfoy?"

"Là haut... ta dernière phrase?"

"Bien joué? Et bien quoi? C'était un beau match, non?"

Le coup part tout seul, en une fraction de seconde les deux sont sur le sol, en train de combattre de façon enragée. Les arcades se mettent à saigner et les mâchoires bleuissent sous les coups. C'est une Madame Pomfresh qui les sépare à force de sortilèges.

"POURQUOI? Pourquoi Potter?"

Mais Harry n'a pas de réponse à lui donner, il a oublié...

**"J'ai longtemps cru qu'aimer était une chose bonne, j'ai même eu l'espoir de connaître un jour ce sentiment. Maintenant je le connais, et je peux t'avouer que c'est la pire torture qu'il puisse exister. Tu peux être fier de toi Malfoy, tu auras réussi à me détruire sans même le savoir. Il ne fallait te donner tant de mal en pièges et autres fourberies... il a suffi que tu me regardes... **

**Si seulement tu avais pu me voir..."**

Assis, les pieds dans le vide, Draco se demandait à quel moment précis sa vie était devenue incontrôlable.

A quel instant son esprit froid et calculateur s'était fait la malle pour laisser ce chaos l'engloutir?

Pourtant ça ne devrait pas le déranger plus que cela. Pourtant il devrait même considérer cet "oubli" comme une chose bénéfique. Mais voila, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était même le contraire.

Potter avait marqué dans sa lettre qu'il n'existait que "grâce à lui". Il avait trouvé cette phrase niaise au prime abord. Mais maintenant il comprenait.

Quand il réfléchissait sur sa vie, il pouvait se définir de plusieurs manières, mais la plus vraie, la plus proche de la réalité avait toujours été "Draco Malfoy, Préfet Serpentard, Némésis de Harry Potter."

Et maintenant il n'était plus que... "Draco Malfoy, complètement perdu"...

La lettre ne l'avait pas quittée depuis le moment où il l'avait reçu, elle était froissée, et usée à force d'avoir été lue. Il pouvait presque la citer par coeur.

_"Il y a eu juste une vie ou Harry aima Draco..." _

C'était cette phrase qui l'avait fait le plus grincer des dents, c'est cette phrase qui avait été la cause du coup de poing de l'après midi...

Ce n'était pas les mots employés qui l'avait rendu furieux, mais le temps ... ce passé qui le narguait...

"Il y a eu juste une vie où Draco perdit Harry" murmura t il pour lui-même avant d'entendre un bruit de pas à ses cotés.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner, il connaissait cette démarche.

"Venu te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie Potter?"

**"Il y a eu cette fois, cette unique fois ou j'ai cru pouvoir m'en sortir. Cette nuit ou nous avons parlé. Simplement parlé. Pas comme Malfoy et Potter, mais comme Draco et Harry. Oh bien sur cela n'a duré que quelques heures, mais je pense que c'est la seule chose que j'ai peur d'oublier...**

**Et toi t'en souviens-tu?"**

"C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça, Malfoy, c'est toi qui est à moitié dans le vide."

"La mort ne m'effraie pas."

"Ha? Et qu'est ce qui t'effraie?"

Basculant de l'autre côté du muret pour poser ses pieds sur le sol, Malfoy plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

"L'oubli..."

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Harry s'assit à même le sol.

"Écoute Malfoy, je venais justement pour te parler de cette histoire, Hermione a mis toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard à sac et..."

"Et, il n'y a pas de contre sort, je le savais déjà Potter!"

"Ha... "

Le silence devenait pesant. Trop peut être...

"Au fait, sacrée droite", tenta Harry, la voix un peu enrouée.

"J'ai toujours su où taper."

Draco se refusait de le regarder, il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en aller, il savait aussi qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

"Nous avons déjà discuté ici."

Harry bougea légèrement, juste pour indiquer qu'il écoutait.

"Le soir où tu as appris que Voldemort avait fait de nouveaux Mangemorts, tu es venu pour savoir si je les avais suivi."

"Je ne me..."

"Je sais Potter, tu as oublié, ne t'inquiètes pas ce détail ne m'a pas échappé."

Harry murmura un désolé, à peine audible. Draco lui essayait juste de ne pas perdre pied.

"Tu as réussi à savoir où je me trouvais, comme ce soir, et tu es venu me demander si j'étais devenu l'un d'eux, tu voulais savoir. Je t'ai montré mon bras et je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'ai vu me sourire."

"Tu n'es pas...?"

"Non, et je ne le serais jamais. C'est dingue! Comment peut-on croire qu'un jour je m'abaisserai à baiser les pieds d'un autre sorcier... Bref, ensuite nous avons parlé, de tout de rien, de nos vies, de nos attentes."

"Nous sommes devenus amis?"

Un sourcil interrogatif lui répondit.

"Potter, ne nous insulte pas s'il te plait. Nous ne pourrons JAMAIS devenir amis. Question de respect mutuel."

"Tu te rends comptes que tu n'es pas net Malfoy?"

"Tu veux connaître la suite?"

"Oui."

"Bien! Bref quand le soleil a commencé à se lever nous sommes redescendus vers nos appartements respectifs, tu as juste dis une phrase avant de me quitter: _Ca aurait pu se passer autrement._ Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce que tu avais voulu dire par là. Et je ne pense pas que tu le saches, maintenant."

**"Cette nuit là je t'ai demandé ce que nous serions devenu si je t'avais serré la main quand tu me l'avais proposé. Tu es resté silencieux tellement longtemps que j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me répondre. Tu as finalement levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré un "je ne sais pas" un peu rauque. **

**Moi, je le sais Draco, je ne le sais que trop."**

"Je suis désolé."

"Désolé de quoi Potter?"

"De t'avoir oublié..."

"Ce n'est pas ton genre de regretter tes actes, un Gryffondor fonce sans réfléchir, quelles que soient les conséquences."

"Justement, je crois que je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait..."

"Désolé de te décevoir Potty, mais il y en a toujours, et cette fois ci c'est moi qui en paye le prix."

Se levant de son muret, Draco passa devant Harry sans même lui jeter un regard. Bien décidé à mettre fin à cette conversation irréaliste.

"Bonne-nuit, Potter."

"Je t'aimais n'est-ce pas?"

"..."

Figé sur la première marche de l'escalier, Draco serra un peu plus la lettre sans sa poche.

"Oublie ça..."

"Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, ça suffit, je pense..."

"Bonne nuit Potter!"

S'en aller, le plus vite possible, et ne plus écouter les paroles de ce balafré.

"Tu le savais?"

"Écoute Potty, cette conversation ne mène à rien, va te coucher, et je vais en faire de même, en essayant d'oublier toute cette fâcheuse comédie qu'est devenue ma vie."

"Réponds au moins à cette question, Tu le savais?"

Harry était maintenant à deux pas de Draco, fixant sans hésitation son profil tendu.

"Tu n'as pas oublié d'être chiant Potter, je peux au moins t'accorder ça!"

"Alors?"

Draco se retourna d'un coup, plongeant son regard orageux dans les iris verts qui lui manquaient tant.

"BIEN SUR QUE NON JE NE LE SAVAIS PAS! Crois-tu vraiment que l'on en serait là si je l'avais su? Crois tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé m'oublier? Que je t'aurais laissé m'abandonner sans espoir de rédemption? Non, Potter, je ne savais pas que _Potter_ m'aimait. Et je ne savais pas non plus que ça me ferait tellement mal d'avoir perdu ce sentiment. Alors sois gentil, lâche moi! Et retourne dans ta nouvelle vie! "

**"Je t'aurais aimé Draco, je t'aurais aimé comme je t'aime maintenant. Peut-être pas aussi fort, peut être pas si intensément. Mais j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi. Peut-être aurais-tu fini par partager mes sentiments, peut être nous serions nous dépassé en nous complétant et non pas en nous défiant. Peut-être...**

**Mais cette vie là, je l'ai rêvée, et ce rêve là, je l'ai oublié."**

Le temps se figea un moment. Juste pour que les regards se perdent, et que la rage se transforme en tristesse. Juste pour que Draco ferme les yeux et détourne son visage.

"Rentre chez toi Potter, tu as gagné... finalement l'oubli c'est une bonne solution."

"Malfoy, je..."

"Stop. Je n'ai ni besoin de ta pitié, ni de tes remords. Tu as choisi ta vie il y a de ça quatre jours. L'histoire s'arrête là."

"Tu m'aimais?"

**"Cette lettre s'arrête là. Elle ne sert pas à grand chose et je suppose que tu la jetteras dès que tu auras compris qui te l'a envoyée. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Car quand tu la liras tu auras disparu de ma vie et je l'espère de mon coeur. L'oubli est comme la mémoire parait il, éphémère et volage. Mais je ferais en sorte que celui-ci soit constant. Et tu en seras le garant involontaire."**

Draco ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se retourner pour descendre calmement les escaliers devant lui. Un pas après l'autre, une inspiration après chaque expiration. Garder les yeux ouverts, la tête droite et les poings serrés.

Juste ne pas répondre, juste ne pas réfléchir à la question.

Juste continuer comme avant.

"Réponds moi Malfoy."

"Et pourquoi te répondrais je Potty? Que te dois-je? RIEN! Absolument rien! "

Draco avait réussi à atteindre la fin de l'escalier sans qu'Harry ne le suive. Resté en haut de la tour, celui ci attendait une réponse qui ne viendrait pas.

Encore quelques mètres et Draco se retrouva devant la porte de ses appartements.

Ce fut quand il ouvrit la porte qu'il sentit quelqu'un le pousser vers l'intérieur.

"Maintenant tu vas répondre!"

**"Je te quitte donc, te laissant la lourde charge de notre passé commun. Je t'aime Draco, je pense que nul ne t'aimera comme moi. Et c'est pour cela que je préfère mettre fin à cette hérésie. Soit heureux. Pardonne moi. Oublie moi ou retrouve moi... qui sait...**

**Adieu.**

**Harry"**

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse, juste un son. Un grognement d'animal blessé. Et un Harry plaqué contre le mur, un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Des lèvres voraces contres les siennes.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Mais ce fut assez pour que Draco perde le peu de calme qui lui restait.

"Je t'aime." Un murmure plus qu'une phrase, et des yeux grands ouverts qui le fixe avec surprise.

Draco caressa délicatement la joue rosie qui lui faisait face. Avant de se reculer lentement.

"Tu m'a demandé si je t'avais aimé? Non, je ne t'aimais pas, moi je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser le passé, comme tu le fais. Je t'aime. Et même si cela n'a plus de sens, ça n'en avait pas plus avant. Alors pour moi, rien n'a réellement changé n'est-ce pas?

Tu m'as oublié, soit, et bien moi, je croyais que tu me détestais ... enfin de compte la situation n'a pas empiré. Va te coucher Harry, et évite de croiser mon chemin si tu ne veux pas que ce genre de choses se reproduisent."

Mais la personne en face de lui n'avait nulle envie de partir, la personne en face de lui le dévorait des yeux, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

"Tu peux... tu peux répéter?"

Un simple rire lui répondit.

"Toujours aussi lent à la détente Potter..."

"Moi au moins je ne suis pas une sale fouine qui a peur des gryffons..."

"..."

Etrange comme le silence peut être assourdissant, étrange comme l'on peut sentir son coeur s'arrêter de battre quand on comprend ce qu'il vient de ce passer...

Etrange ce sourire sur son visage...

"Tu..."

"Perdu de ta verve Malfoy?"

"Arrêtes avec ça tu veux! Tu... as retrouvé la mémoire?"

"Il semblerait que tu aies trouvé les mots magiques."

"Je n'ai... Je ne... SALE PETIT AVORTON DE GRYFFONDOR!"

"Dr... Draco?"

"Une semaine, UNE FICHU SEMAINE que je me demande si je dois me suicider par le poison ou directement me rendre chez Voldemort pour mettre fin à ma misérable existence et toi... TOI... tu avais foutu un charme de retour?"

"Ben... heu... je me disais que peut être... enfin ... c'était plus par sécurité qu'autre chose hein, et puis je peux t'assurer qu'en ce qui me concernait il n'y avait aucune chance pour que tu m'aimes "

"Ca c'est typique Gryffondor, les réflexions ça vous passe au dessus hein! Je devrais te foutre à la porte Potty!"

"Mais tu ne le fera pas?"

"NON! Bien sur que non! Moi j'ai encore un semblant de cerveau. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre!"

"Je trouve qu'on a déjà bien assez attendu moi..."

Draco allait répliquer une remarque cinglante mais des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, et des mains se posèrent sur sa nuque, sur son dos.

"Pardonné?" murmura Harry le front appuyé contre celui de Draco.

"Non, tu devras faire plus qu'un baiser pour te faire pardonner Potter!"

"Ha mais je comptais bien faire plus..."

Occupés à enlever leurs vêtements, les deux jeunes gens ne virent pas la lettre froissée tombée sur le sol, et l'écriture disparaître. Ils ne notèrent donc pas les quelques mots qui s'écrivirent lentement.

**"Il y eut une vie ou Harry aima Draco. **

**Il y eut un rêve ou Harry oublia Draco. **

**Il y eut un maintenant, ou enfin tu es à moi."**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Alors? Cela vous a t il plu?_

_J'espere que oui en tout cas :)._

_Je vous fait de gros bisouxxx et je vous dit à tres bientot!_

_Fanny " Cape or not cape, that is the question!"_


End file.
